


Suicide is Always the Answer

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Kisame x Might Guy by Maggie of WhoreHouseFanfics





	Suicide is Always the Answer

“Who are you again?” The uglyiest man with his dumb green jumpsuit said for the third damn time. He growled and brandished his Samehada. The blade rumbled in his hands, all too eager to consume the unfortunate looking ninja’s chakara. With a smirk he replied and prepped himself to attack.  
“This is the third time we’ve met and you dare not remember my name? I am the Tailed Beast Without a Tail, Hoshigaki Kisame. You’ll do well to remember it!” He bellowed and lunged to attack. However, his long robe caught on Samehada’s scale and forced him to the ground.  
“SHIT!” He cursed as he tumbled, blood coursed to his cheeks and forced a redness into them. Guy ran over to him, his teacher instincts kicking in, to comfort the fallen shark-man.   
“”Are you ok?” he gasped and hesitantly touched the cold-blooded ninja’s lower back. Kisame meant to snarl but his body did something completely unimaginably against his will. He jumped at his touch and struggled to hide his embarrassment by covering up his face with his rough hands. Guy didn’t let these actions go unnoticed and moved his hand even lower.  
“D-don’t..!” Kisame managed to murmur, but his word held the complete opposite meaning. Without controlling his own actions he pushed himself into Guy’s hands as if to beg for more. The leaf ninja didn’t hesitate in complying and used his kunai to tear the cloak and reveal the rough blue skin it had been concealing. The shark’s skin was unlike any he’d ever laid eyes on and he ran his worn hands gently over him, careful not to graze the minuscule scales too roughly.   
Just as Guy’s hands reached lower, Kisame regained his grip on the reality before him. He bared his teeth and immediately stood up, shoving away the man he’d almost fallen prey to. But he was no one’s prey. He was the predator that had been disgraced by his own actions and there was no going back. Without hesitation he used his skills in ninjutsu summoning to call upon him two sharks. They proceeded to tear his body apart as he took one last look at Might Guy. Horror struck his face, as he knew the ninja wouldn’t remember his name.  
Might Guy took a step back and stared at the massacre before him. “That was weird. I wonder who he was.”


End file.
